Mario Party 5
Mario Party 5 is the fifth main console Mario Party game, the second such one for the Nintendo Gamecube, and the twentieth overall main collab LP by TheRunawayGuys. Summary Despite getting off to a torrid start (his only Star on Toy Dream being the Coin Star) Jon became the only member of TheRunawayGuys to still have at least one main board win per Mario Party game, Tim having already been blanked twice as this time Emile fails to win a main board. Because Emile's usual character choice DK is no longer playable outside Super Duel Mode in Mario Party 5 he was forced to switch; Chugga's Lost Innocence caused him to pick Daisy instead of the originally-planned Toad. In a shocking twist involving karma for comments Emile made in Mario Party 1 after winning Bowser's Magma Mountain the first board, Toy Dream, goes to AI Mario, taking the Mini-Game Star over Emile 107 Coins to Emile's 106. Tim then emerges victorious at Rainbow Dream with his long-time pick Yoshi, before Jon and Waluigi catch fire and sweep the remaining five boards in winning a combined eight straight through to a returning Faire Square in Mario Party 6 (Tim, taking his first main board in an even-numbered Mario Party, stops the streak). Jon started the streak at Pirate Dream, opening the board calling his victory to the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme; last place in this match went to Peach, the AI for Pirate Dream. Undersea Dream got off to a similar start, Jon this time using 'Under the Sea' from The Little Mermaid as the song in which he called victory number two. Already with three Stars when it got to the Last Five Turns Wario (the AI, last with no Stars) triggered Jon's memorable Five Star Freakout; Jon would win again, ending with a whopping TEN Stars in a curb stomp victory. Future Dream gave Jon issues with the rockets, always finding himself on the left-most platform, whereas one hit by Emile put him in front of the Star (which was on the right-most platform); despite this (aided by the three rocket hits) Jon would win again. Jon would then take Sweet Dream as well, with a clever placement of a Mr. Blizzard capsule, and then sweep the Bonus Stars to overtake Tim at Bowser Nightmare. Memorable Moments * Mario (a.k.a. Past Jon) becoming the first AI to win a main Mario Party board, getting Emile back for Bowser's Magma Mountain in Mario Party 1 by taking a Bonus Star by a single coin. ** Mario turned out to be the same AI that did the same thing to SlimKirby (who was playing as Waluigi), only on Sweet Dream instead of Toy Dream and with both players 72 Coins up. * Tim becoming the only TRG member to use the same character in every Mario Party LP after Emile is forced to change characters (Jon having willingly switched to Waluigi in 3, the debut game of both Waluigi and DK's replacement Daisy). ** This streak has continued through Mario Party 7. * Jon calling his victory at Pirate Dream to the tune of the SpongeBob SquarePants theme, then winning to begin an eight-board winning streak. ** Tim, taking his first main board of an even-numbered Mario Party, stopped the streak. ** Jon's last two boards in the streak would both see rematches, the first (Faire Square) being the test of Mario Party 6's new 'Brutal' AI difficulty and the second (E. Gadd's Garage) occurring due to corrupted footage at the end of the first go. Jon wins both rematches, the latter ending with the same positions as both the first go and Pirate Dream (with, coincidentally, Peach as the AI for Pirate Dream and the rematch) * Jon's Rocket Conundrum * Jon's Five Star Freakout (he uses it to win decisively) * The latest edition of certain mini-games appearing at least once a board, here being Coney Island and Curvy Curbs primarily. * Getting all three Bowser Mini-Games on the first board, but not getting a single DK Mini-Game the entire LP. * Emile getting shut-out, leaving Jon as the only member of TheRunawayGuys to have a main board win in every Mario Party LP. ** This streak has continued through to Mario Party 6 partly thanks to Jon's winning streak. * CALLACAB, Jon's Super Duel machine (which he named after his favorite cheat code from Vectorman). ** Especially the first round match against Yoshi in the Hard Battle Tournament. Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:ProtonJon games Category:Mario Party Category:Let's Play Category:Nintendo Gamecube Category:Gamecube Let's Plays